High writing quality of data onto a disk(s) in the disk drive is an important metric to gauge performance of a disk drive. Writing quality is often hard to gauge because, in part, magnetic transition sharpness (transition shape in general) and saturation level on and off-track both affect the writing quality. Typically, writing quality is improved by improving magnetic write head design and/or improved media. However, improved writing quality may occur from existing hard drive components. Moreover, by improving the writing quality, the drive performance and the drive reliability of the hard disk system may also improve.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.